She Isn’t The One For You
by BloomingViolets
Summary: One-shot! Therox fic Theresa longs to be the one in Fox's arms instead of Whitney. Will she ever be?


_

* * *

Hey guys! Here's another therox fic for you! I have what's been happening on Passions lately. Why did Antonio have to die? Why did Miguel and Charity have to leave? Sheesh. Talk about getting rid of all the best characters. Anyway, I'm just glad that Eve's secret is finally out in the open. They've been dragging that storyline for as long as I can remember. It was definitely getting old. Speaking of old, don't you guys think it's kinda stupid how after 5 long years, they still haven't revealed Alistair's face yet? Jeez. Anyway, enough with my complaints. Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize._

* * *

**She Isn't The One For You**

It made it sick to her stomach.

Watching the _so-called_ happy couple across the room. Theresa knew the truth behind those fake smiles and touches that were to make people believe they were truly a happy couple. But the people didn't know what Theresa knew. They didn't know that he was hurting. They didn't know it was actually _her_, his best friend, that he cried to whenever he caught his girlfriend in bed with another guy. It was Theresa whom he called almost every night when his girlfriend ditched him to hang out with her other "guy friends."

Fox had always known that Whitney slept around. That her "guy friends" were more than just friends. But there was just something about her that made him keep forgiving her and taking her back. He knew Theresa was right when she told him he deserved better, but he would just tell her and anyone else that asked, that he loved Whitney. Fox knew it sounded insane, but that was the way he felt. He was totally oblivious to the fact that his best friend was in love with him.

And Theresa hated hiding it, as she had since she realized her love for Fox a few months ago. It finally came to her as she was cleaning her house, why she was so jealous of Whitney – her longtime childhood friend. Not because Whitney was what most girls dreamed of.... beautiful, talented, and had the brains. Theresa didn't care about that, she was beautiful too. And talented. She was jealous because Whitney had the one thing she could never have. And that was Fox's heart. Ever since Fox and Whitney had started dating months ago, Theresa had all been but forgotten. Sure, she and Fox were still the best of friends, but compared to his _precious _Whitney, she was nothing. The moments Theresa cherished most were the midnight calls she received from Fox after he had caught Whitney in another act that had him crying and ready to break.

And there was Theresa, giving him a shoulder to cry on as always. _"She isn't the one for you_," she would always say. She often wondered if she should just tell him how she really felt, but everytime she tried, she would stutter and end up saying something ridiculous and totally off topic. And Fox would just laugh and tell her that she was the only person that could make him laugh when he was feeling down.

_I can't believe he forgave and took her back again. What is it going to take for him to see the truth?_

Theresa sighed, watching Whitney and Fox hold each other over the rim of her coffee cup. Everyone was gathered at the Book Café, a special gathering before the summer had ended completely. And Theresa hadn't even been able to get one moment alone with him, because Whitney was hanging all over him, not letting Fox out of her sight. Theresa really hated when she did that.

Whitney saw Theresa glancing over at them from the corner of her eye. She of course, knew of Theresa's feelings for Fox, even if she didn't let anyone know. She made damn sure that Fox and Theresa were never alone, because deep down Whitney knew if Fox found out, he would leave her and go be with Theresa.

His Theresa.

Whitney snorted. Those two were too close for comfort and she had to do everything in her power to keep Theresa from getting any closer to stealing him away from her.

Now she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Theresa thought, watching Whitney practically groping him in the room in front of everyone. She turned her head, unable to stand and watch them anymore. _Why can't you love me Fox?_

* * *

That night now was just a distant memory. Months passed, and about once or twice a week, Fox called Theresa late at night, crying, and complaining about how Whitney had hurt him again.

But now, when the phone rang, Theresa knew the news would be different. She just had a feeling that she couldn't explain.

"Resa."

When he used the nickname he had given her when they first met, Theresa knew that something had just happened. Something that he only wanted to share with her.

"What's up Fox?"

She waited. A pause. A breath. Then a sigh came from the other side of the connection.

"Is everything okay? You sound like you're crying. Is it Whitney again?"

The blonde on the other end of the line gave another sigh before he began talking. "I've been such a fool," he said.

"What happened?" It was pretty much a given that this had something to do with Whitney. She just waited for him to say what had happened.

Fox waited another minute before answering again. "Well, first you should know that Whitney and I broke up this morning. This time for good."

As hard as she tired, (which wasn't very hard) Theresa couldn't stop the smile forming on her face and she heard the news. What was she supposed to do? Be sad that he was no longer with Whitney, when she had repeatedly broken his heart? Not in this lifetime.

"I called her last weekend and this guy picked up the phone. He told me that he and Whitney were moving in together. And for some reason, I was expecting him to say something like that. It finally made me realize how much of my life I've been wasting on her."

"No offense Fox," Theresa started cautiously, "but it's about time."

When he laughed, Theresa went silent.

"And you know, I finally realized something," he said.

"What's that?"

"What's been in front of me all this time."

"What's been in front of you all this time?" Theresa was breathing heavily now and her heart rate had increased. _This is too good to be true_, she thought.

"Step outside and you'll see."

His voice sent chills down her spine. "What are you talk--"

"Just do it," he interrupted her; "please?" he said it in a pleading voice that always made her jump.

"Fine. Hold on." She got off the couch and opened the front door, and her eyes looked over at the figure sitting down on the porch steps. _No, it can't be._

But it was. Fox stood up and after clicking off his phone, walked over to where his best friend was standing, shock covering her pretty face. "I finally see what's been in front of me all this time," he said, and then he leaned over and for the first time, kissed her like he really loved her. Not like the kiss they had shared two weeks ago, and he had told her it was a mistake.

This wasn't one.

To shocked but the sudden action of her best friend, Theresa pulled away, "What—"

He smiled. "I heard you talking to Miguel. When you said that you were in love with me, I couldn't believe it. I tried to tell myself that I didn't love you too, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I'm in love with you too. And I think I always have been, but I've been too afraid to admit it. Too afraid to open up my heart and get hurt again."

"Oh my." Theresa was finding it hard to breath again. How could he do that everytime she was around him? It was like he held this higher power over her, controlling her every emotion. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that I haven't lost my chance, and that you still love me." He moved closer again and Theresa felt those familiar feelings of love for him, swell up again.

She didn't answer, just pulled him close and hugged him. "Why did it take you so damn long?" she asked and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I don't know. I just I'm just slow, remember?" he laughed. "Remind me to thank you later for making me realize that she wasn't the girl for me." For now though, he just wanted to hold her, and forget about the world around them.

"Okay." Then Theresa pulled him inside and the rest is history.

Fox finally realized that Theresa was right. Whitney wasn't the girl for him. Theresa was.

* * *

_You know what to do!_


End file.
